A Bet Is A Bet
by nevermore543
Summary: When Fionna loses a bet to BMO, she has to walk around in an embarrassing look. Causing Gumball and Marshall Lee to laugh and crack jokes every chance they get. ONE SHOT!


"NO!" Fionna yells at her older sister Cake. "I'm not leaving the house in that thing!"  
"Fionna you're being hysterical. It's not like I'm asking you to walk outside naked!" Cake says putting the finishing touches on her sister's outfit.  
"There. See? Not so bad, is it?" Cake says calmly.  
"Fine. But the only reason why I'm adventuring the while day in this thing is because I lost that bet with BMO." Fionna says shooting the little game system a glare.  
"It wasn't my fault you lost at kick toss." BMO explains.  
"Yeah Yeah. I'm leaving." Fionna says walking out of the house. When Cake is sure she is all the way over the hill by the tree house, her and BMO collapse on the ground laughing.

* * *

Gumball is in the strawberry patches of Aaa when he hears someone whisper something in an evil tone in his ear.  
"Boo."  
"Ack!" Gumball shrieks and falls in a bush; getting strawberry juice all on his clothes. He looks up to see Marshall Lee the Vampire King floating on his side laughing.  
"Marshall Lee! How many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me like that!" He yells trying to wipe the juices off his shirt.  
"My bad Gumbutt." Marshall Lee says grabbing a strawberry from a bush and sucking the color out. "I'll apologize this time, but I'm not gonna stop messing with you. Someone has to show you the real world outside of science."  
"Hmph. What are you doing here anyways?" Gumball says continuing to pick strawberries.  
There is silence between the two. Gumball turns around to see Marshall Lee with his hands crossed and an eyebrow raised as if saying "Are you that dense?"  
"Oh. Right. Well eat somewhere else. I'm busy gathering things for my experiment." Gumball says eager to get the vampire to leave.  
"Actually, that's not the only reason why I'm here. Heard that you were here and I came to ask you if you've seen Fionna around lately? It's been a while since I've seen the bunny." "Actually, no. It's been two days. I wonder where she's been. She said she would meet me here to help out.-"  
"Hey guys." Fionna says walking up from behind them They turn around to see her and immediately bust out laughing.  
"Come on guys it's not that funny!" Fionna says kicking the Gumball on his side while he is on the ground laughing so hard tears are streaming down his face. Unfortunately she couldn't kick high enough to kick Marshall, so she punches him while he laughs.  
"Dude! You look like a freakin cartoon character!?" Marshall Lee says pointing at her laughing.  
"Quit it!" Fionna warns.  
"I agree with Marshall! You look very animated!" The boys continue to laugh for an hour. Each time they stop, they look back at Fionna and start laughing all over again. Soon Fionna gives up on stopping them and sits by a tree. Playing with a lady bug on her arm.  
The boys finally stop and Fionna sighs in relief.  
"Finally. Are you guys done laughing, cause I wanna do something?" Fionna asks angrily.  
"Yeah. Ha. We're done. But why are you dressed like that?" Marshall Lee asks Fionna.  
"I lost a bet to BMO."  
"You lost a bet to a little video game system!" Marshall asks laughing. "How pathetic can you get!?"  
Gumball giggles and comments. "That is very embarrassing Fionna. What did you lose at?"  
"Kick toss." She mutters under her breath.  
"You mean that game you and Cake made up! How can you lose at your own game!" Marshall Lee says laughing all over again."  
"I wasn't paying attention!"  
"Wait! What exactly happened?" Marshall Lee asks Fionna.  
"Well..."

**5 hours earlier:**

"Ha Ha! Yes! " Fionna yells in triumph. "That's 51 for me! And 47 for you BMO!"  
"My turn!" Cake says kicking the green ball Fionna tossed to her. "Ha! 49 for me! Looks like you are gonna lose BMO!"  
"Hmm. Fionna, how about we make a little wager on the game?" BMO asked.  
"Sure BMO. I'm up for it!" Fionna says excitedly.  
"Alright. If I win, you have to dress like I want you to for a whole adventure!" BMO says sinister like.  
"And if I win, you have to let Cake and I play you for five days straight!" Fionna says.  
"Alright!" BMO walked up and picked a ball. "My turn!"  
"Haha." Fionna laughed. She felt something crawl on her shoulder and looked at it. A spider similar to the one from when Cake got bitten by one the time they hid in Marshall Lee's closet. "Yeep!" She shrieked and thumped it off. It hissed and crawls to a bush. "What!?" Fionna says looking at the bush as it shakes. Out comes thousands of the same spider. Different shape and sizes.  
"Aaaaaaa! Cake!" Fionna screamed.  
"Huh?" Cake turned around to see a flipped out Fionna covered in thousands of spiders.  
"I'm coming Fi!"  
Cake grabbed sister by her foot and held her high in the air. She shook her rapidly until the spiders are gone. Cake through Fionna on her back.  
"What time is it?" Fionna asked.  
"Spider killing time!" Cake and Fionna said together.  
Together, they managed to kill every spider in there way, and even defeated the mother of the spiders.  
After the giant explosion of spider goo, BMO finally takes it's turn, beating Fionna's score by getting a 52.  
"I win!" It says triumphantly!"

**The Present:**

"So you lost because of a spider?" Gumball asks.  
"Yes! An army of spiders!" Fionna says.  
"Aaah." Marshall Lee says sarcastically. He floats over to Fionna and gives her a noogie. "Is my wittle adventurer afraid of a wittle spider?"  
"Yes...No...maybe." Fionna says slouching.  
"Ha!" Marshall Lee teases. "So Fionna, do you plan on heading back to the Candy Kingdom to help me with an experiment?" Gumball asks."I'm making tarts."  
"Yeah sure, but can we go around back? I don't want the Candy people thinking I'm lame." Fionna says following Gumball.  
"Ofcourse! We wouldn't want that." Gumball says walking back home."  
"Yeah...bunny!" Marshall Lee says flying after them snickering. Earning a punch from the human girl.  
"Shut up." Fionna sighs. Fixing the zipper on her pure white bunny costume.

* * *

_**Ha ha! For those who don't get it, Fionna had to wear a fuzzy bunny costume!**_

_**Get it!**_

_**No?**_

_**Okay.**_

_**So anyways, this was a one shot, so dint expect another chapter.**_

_**Thanks for watching!**_


End file.
